DARE
by WonderRin
Summary: One dare can change someone's life- and it certainly did for Rin Kagene. Eleven years ago, her friends, Luka and Miku, dared her to dress as a boy until she grows old. The only way to break the dare is to kiss a boy on the lips. Rin really wished she didn't agree! AU
1. Prologue

Dare

* * *

><p>Summary: One dare can change someone's life, such as Rin Kagene's. Her best friend Miku dared her to dress up as a guy until she grows old. To break that dare, she'll have to kiss a guy on his lips. Rin really wished she didn't agree.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I can't believe the A/N isn't the first one. Haha.

I also know that this storyline has been made many times, but I decided to make it with a kick.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Years Ago...<strong>

_"Hey, Hey, Rin!"_

_Rin looked up to see her best friends Luka and Miku there, in front of her. Rin smiled brightly, scooting closer to the five year olds in front of her. Little Rin giggled in her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah?!" she asked cheerfully._

_Miku and Luka exchanged glances. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"_

_Little Rin raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"_

_Miku gasped. Luka replied, "You don't know what Truth or Dare is?!"_

_Rin stared blankly at her. "Mommy told me never to play Truth or Dare, because she doesn't want me to get hurt."_

_Miku crossed her arms. "Your Mommy is stupid." Rin nodded in agreement a little. "And it won't hurt you! So, pick one: Truth or Dare?"_

_Rin blinked. Since she didn't know what "Dare" meant, she said it because she didn't like to tell the truth. Her bright smile lit her face as she jumped onto her feet. "Dare!"_

_Luka laughed, standing up with her. "Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure as sure!" Rin yelled._

_Miku added, "Are you sure that you're sure? Are you so sure that you would die?!"_

_Rin nodded eagerly._

_Miku giggled mischievously. Luka laughed aloud. "I dare you, Rin Kagene, to dress as a boy until you grow _old_!"_

_"EEWWW! OLD!" Rin laughed._

_Miku added, "And to break it, you have to kiss a boy- ON THE LIPS!"_

_Luka and Rin said, "EEWWW! KISSING BOYS!"_

_"It's a dare, Rin! You have to do it or you'll be breaking a dare! And you can't do that!" Rin blinked, confused. So that's what a dare means? Rin didn't know that. Miku and Luka held out their pinky fingers to her. Rin flinched back._

_"You pinky promise, Rin?" Luka asked. Dressing as a boy until she grows old. The only way to break it is kissing another boy, and on the lips._

_Rin smiled widely. "SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" She linked her two pinky fingers with Luka and Miku. They all giggled with each other and continued with the game._

* * *

><p>AN: Short Chapter, I know! But it's a prologue! (I'm so glad I have an auto-correct)

What did you think of it?! Is there something I need to change?

So, Rin's boy name will be Ritsuo. I didn't want to use Rinto because it's too over-used now. So, when you see the name Ritsuo, that's Rin!

Review if you'd like :D


	2. This Being Me

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy!

Remember: Ritsuo=Rin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Rin's voice buzzed on her bedside table. She groaned and sat up, turning off the alarm. Another day. And it's Monday.

She never knew why she hated Mondays. She just did. Tuesdays were meh. Wednesdays were the most busiest. Thursdays were somewhat exciting. And Fridays were the best. Mondays, however, did NOT do it for her.

Stretching out of bed, she yawned and scratched the top of her head. Doing her daily routine, she put on a baggy shirt with some grey sweat-pants. Sliding a baseball cap on her head, she snatched her backpack from the ground.

Rin didn't know how long she was going to go on with _this_. _This_ being...her.

_"I dare you, Rin Kagene, to dress as a boy until you grow _old_!"_

She still remembers it too.

And she obediently kept doing it.

No one suspected that she was a girl under those clothes and her flat body. Everyone just thought of her as Ritsuo Kagene, a normal average guy who is best friend's with Gumo Megpoid.

Rin could be a girl again. But she's not taking the risk of kissing a guy that she'll never like. EVER.

Miku and Luka moved away from where Rin lived. They moved away that next year. Rin didn't feel sad or anything. Since she was just six at the time, she always thought if she prayed hard enough, her best friends would come back to her.

They didn't.

Rin's mother knew about the dare and played along with it. She became deeply confused when she saw Rin sneak into her older brother's closet and steal his clothes day-after-day. Week-after-week. Month-after-month. Year-after-year. Her mother always asked her, "Why are you doing this?"

Rin replied with a shrug and said, "It's a promise." And she only answered it with that.

Since Rin's father was out at the time, her mother didn't have anyone to talk about _this_. That's when she finally accepted it and hoped that one day, Rin Kagene will become her graceful daughter again.

Rin jumped down the stairs and saw her mother at the sink. With a smile, Rin said, "Hey mom!"

Lily looked behind her and she smiled weakly. Maybe tomorrow she'll look normal again. "Hey, honey. Will you be able to eat breakfast with me?"

Rin shook her head. "No. Sorry. Gumo's picking me up. See ya!" And she zoomed out of the house. Lily watched after her and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ritsuo~Ritsuo~" Rin turned around to see who was calling her name. She sighed when she saw Gumi skip up to her.<p>

_Oh, gosh, not her! She has a stupid crush on me!_ She tried her best for Rin to like her the same way she does to her. It just didn't work.

"What is it, Gumi?" Rin sighed out, not really in the mood to speak. Especially to her.

Gumi linked her arm with Rin's and Rin gagged in her mouth. "We're having a science project today! Sit next to me so we can work on it together, Ritsuo~"

Gumi's eyes became like a child's. Rin shook her head. "Nopenopenopenopenope! No! I'm not going to have that project with you!" And she started to walk away from her.

"BUT, HONEY, YOU'RE MY HUSBAND! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO YOUR WIFE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PSYCHO!"

Gumi huffed and pushed through the crowd to get to her science class.

* * *

><p>Rin sat at her usual seat next to this blonde haired, blue-eyed guy. He was quite popular in school, actually. Straight A's, handsome, and a bit flirty. Len Kagamine.<p>

Rin's head turned to see her science teacher, Ms. Yowane. She clapped her hands. "Okay, class! Settle down, settle down! I have an announcement to make!" Rin could hear Gumi whine behind her. Rin rolled her eyes.

_She needs to get a life._

"We're having a science project!" Everyone except Rin and Gumi groaned. Gumi was still whining, though.

Len planted his chin in his hand. "This is boring…"

Rin chuckled. "At least you're not going to be partners with one of your fan-girls." Len's eyes trailed over to her. Her smile made him laugh a bit.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"It's going to be about the human body! This project will be turned in within three weeks! You'll have to write notes down, draw the human body, and you'll need to present it in front of the class. The couple with the best project will be able to have a pass. That pass will make you two not be able to have work for a whole week. No homework or classwork, and it will not affect your grades."

Everyone cheered.

Gumi's hand raised instantly. Ms. Yowane sighed. "What?"

"Can we choose our own partners?!"

"YEAH, CAN WE?!"

"I WANT TO BE WITH LEN-KUN!"

"ME TOOOO!"

Ms. Yowane's face heated in anger. "No, you will not!"

"Oh, man…~"

"Your partner will be the one beside you," she explained.

Gumi looked over to her side and groaned. Rei Kagami. "ARGHHH! NOT HIMMM~!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU EITHER, FREAK!"

"WHO ARE YA CALLING FREAK, IDIOT?!"

"Shut up!" Ms. Yowane shouted. Everyone silenced. She calmed her nerves by rubbing her temples.

"Anyway…you have this class period to decide what you're going to do about the project. Begin." Then the room was loud in a matter of seconds. Haku just busied herself by muttering, 'Ungraceful kids' under her breath and grading tests.

Len turned back to Rin who took out a piece of paper. "Ritsuo, right?" Rin nodded without looking up. "Ya know, you look a little more...feminine than I'd expect for a guy. It looks like you weigh ten pounds."

"Yeah, I get that alot."

Len stared at her and shrugged. "When do you want to meet up?"

"Be at the library during lunch."

"I'll be there~" Gumi sang behind them.

"NOT YOU, CRAZY!"

Gumi stuck out her lips to her. "I was talking to Rei." She turned her head to him who blinked.

"Huh?"

Gumi stomped on his foot which made him scream. "We'll be at the library at lunch, righttt?"

"Right! Geez!"

Gumi gestured to the groaning boy. "See, I was talking to him."

_Oh my gosh! She's such a creep!_

Rin turned back around. She looked to her right to see if Len had anymore questions, but he was already across the room, flirting to a group of girls. He winked at a few and they giggled, twirling their long hair around their fingers.

Rin brought her cap closer to her face, trying not to see that and returned to her work.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Gumi will be the frantic fan-girl to Rin.

Also! Rinto will barely be in the story as well. So, you could just say that Rin is the only child!

I also have a question! I have been writing a new story and I've been wanting to upload it. But, I already uploaded this story. Do you think I should publish the new story now or wait until Dare is done?

Review if you'd like :D


	3. Weird Confusion

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 3~!

Guest who always reviews my chapters: I think you should! You seem cool and I'll love to get to know you better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Gumo raced up to Rin in lunch as she started to walk out of the cafeteria. "Ritsuo! Hey, Ritsuo!" Rin turned around to face him and she nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you getting out so early? Lunch has just started!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I have a project to do."

Gumo stared at her blankly until he heard what she said. "Oh, for Ms. Yowane's class?" She nodded again. "Yeah, I had her last semester. Man, she's tough. I have Mr. Kamui. He may be a pedo, but he's better than her." He shuddered. Rin laughed a bit. "Who's your partner anyway?"

"Uh...Len Kagamine."

Gumo whistled and turned. "Good luck with him. He flirts with every girl he sees. But, you being a guy…" Rin raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it won't bother you that much, right? Right. I'm off." And he walked to a table.

Rin sighed and started to walk to the library. Opening and closing the door softly, she found a seat to herself. One problem though.

Len is no where to be found.

Rin groaned. _Of course!_ She slammed her books down on the table. "SHHH!" the librarian scolded. Rin sweat-dropped and stormed out of the library.

Rolling her eyes several times, she knew exactly where he was.

While stomping through the halls, her mind was only fixated on one person. So, she couldn't concentrate on where she was going. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor with a pounding headache. "Woah! I know you're a guy, but don't tackle me that much!" a voice proclaimed with a laugh.

Rin sat up and saw Len there. She blinked at seeing him get up and extend his hand to her. "Oh, you're Ritsuo...right?" She nodded and denied his hand. Len watched her get up herself.

"Where were you?" she questioned with a slight edge to her voice.

"Where I usually am. Are you new?"

Rin glared. "I'm not new! How am I supposed to know where you are 24/7?!"

"Everyone knows where I am 24/7. Duh."

She scoffed and turned. "Come on. Let's get to our project."

As she started to walk, she bumped into something that made that person fall on the ground. Looking down, she saw Gumi scratching her aching head. _Heh. She deserved it._

Rin faked a "sorry" and helped her up who squealed.

"Ritsuo just touched my hand~! I told you we were meant to be~" Len, who watched behind Rin, crossed his arms. Rin rolled her eyes. "What are you about to do, Ritsuo?"

"Well, Len and I are about to go to the library to do our project."

Gumi stared blankly at her. That's when her face lighted in acknowledgment. "Oh, m-me too! Rei is there right now! Uhm...he told me to meet him there!"

Rin face-palmed. "No he didn't."

Gumi's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes he did! Remember in class?! Yeah!" Then, she suddenly hugged Rin who squeaked. "AWW! I can't stay mad at you forever! My husband is the be-"

"Ahem," Gumi was cut off from a voice behind Rin. Gumi blinked. Rin was unexpectedly pulled away from Gumi's embrace. "We have a project to do. He's my partner, not yours. Come on, Ritsuo." Len dragged her away from Gumi who stared after them in confusion.

* * *

><p>"You were really weird back there."<p>

"I know. I guess that's why everyone loves me?" Len sighed out and opened up his textbook. "People always tell me to go with what you do best." He smiled at her who raised her eyebrows. "So, me being weird is my special trait…?"

Rin stared into his eyes for a long second. When he turned, she snapped back into action.

"Yeah. I guess so."

What they didn't know, was that a special someone was looking at them.

* * *

><p>AN: There it is! Chapter 3~!

Hm. That special someone is...I'll give a hint. She has blonde hair. That's it. I don't know if it's long or short. You have to figure that out on your own! ;D

I have also decided to make new story as well. It's called, "Falling, but Growing." I know my stress level is going to be high, but I think I can deal with it~!

So, I'm planning on making this story about 15-20 chapters long. I still have lots of ideas left in my head!

Review if you'd like :D


	4. New People

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: I have a long note at the end of this chapter.

Please read it if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Rin felt her hand being grasped on and she was turned around. It was now afterschool, and Rin really wanted to go home. So when this happened, she couldn't help but growl.

That's until she was faced in front of a girl who has blonde hair in a ponytail. She looked very...menacing.

"Ritsuo?" she asked with an innocent smile. Rin grimaced.

"What?" she asked impatiently. Oh, she's seen this girl before. Neru Akita; she's in a clique with the popular kids in it. Meiko Sakine, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Piko Utatane, Len Kagamine, Teto Kasane, and Neru.

Rin couldn't help BUT scowl.

"Will you go out with me?" Neru asked that so nonchalantly, like she's done it thousands of times.

Rin blinked. "Wh-what?!" Her face burned.

Neru entwined their fingers together. "Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" she purred.

"B-but...I-uh...I already have...a…" She swallowed. "A...g-girlfriend…"

"Whatever! The only girl you hang around with is Gumi, and you don't even like her!" Neru's eyebrows furrowed.

Rin gulped. _Does this girl stalk me or something? I'm not even that...great._ "Y-you don't know that!"

"Are you in the closet, then?" Neru pressured.

Rin's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You heard me, Ritsuo~"

"I-I'm not...like that…," she mumbled. Rin wanted to say so bad that she's a girl. But, what would happen? It's called a "dare" for a reason!

"Well, then why don't you want to be my boyfriend?"

"B-because...I barely know you…" Rin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she saw Neru pout her lip.

She wrapped her arm around Rin's arm. "Why don't you hang around us then? Dump Gumo and Gumi...and we can get to know each other~"

"'Us...'? Who's us?" Rin wondered.

"My friends, Dummy! Gosh, you're so stupid sometimes…" Neru complained. Rin growled but lowered it so she can't hear it.

"Whatever…"

"Now, come on! Let's meet them!" Neru then pulled Rin with her to meet 'them.'

Suddenly, they stopped and Rin heard the blonde beside her yell something. Rin blinked and she was dragged some more. They stopped again and Rin was facing a girl with brown hair and a girl with red hair. Meiko and Teto. "Hey, girls! This is Ritsuo, my boyfriend!"

Teto blinked and Meiko crossed her arms. Meiko watched as "Ritsuo" was struggling to get out of Neru's grasp. "You already dumped Len?" Teto asked, confused.

"No, he broke up with me! I want him back so bad~ but it's whatever! I don't need him because I have Ritsuo!" Neru squeezed Rin's arm tighter.

Meiko shook her head while Teto shot Rin a concerned look. She then tilted her head to the side. "He does look...small...and kinda cute...for a boy, doesn't he?" Rin wished people didn't noticed how petite she is!

"Wasn't Len like that?" Meiko wondered and she smirked a little at Neru.

Neru glared. "That was before he hit puberty! Now, he's so tall and muscular...and so...handsome…"

Teto stopped her with her hand. "Woah, girl. Slow your roll. Anyway..." She turned her attention to Rin who was still trying to get out of Neru's monster grab. "My name is Teto Kasane, I'm in love with bread, a singer, comes from a rich background- everything about me is perfect!" She laughed. Rin gave her a weird look.

Teto continued to laugh. "I'm joking! You're Ritsuo…"

"Kagene. Ritsuo Kagene. You may know my brother, Rinto?" Rin snatched her arm away from Neru and she pouted.

Teto giggled. "Yep! He and I used to date!"

Rin slumped. "I know…"

"That's how I know you a little. You always used to stare at us. It was creepy. Is that why I broke up with him…?" Teto thought for a little. "Oh well! Nice to see you again, Ritsuo! You got kinda cuter!"

"Back off, witch!" Neru growled.

"Calm down, Ms. Cell Phone. Anyway, do you have a fan-club?"

"What? No!" Rin exclaimed. "Why would I have a fan-club when-"

"He has me?!" Neru cut in with a smirk.

"Riigghhhtt…," Meiko said.

"I'm not your boyfriend! L-look...I really have to go home now...and do homework."

"We don't have any homework, liar!" Neru yelled. Teto and Meiko sweat-dropped. "You're staying here with me!" She linked arms with Rin again. Rin groaned.

Teto cleared her throat. "So, I heard that you have a project with Len. Is that true?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I wish I could choose another partner…"

"I could be your partner!" Neru said.

"NO!"

Neru glared.

That's until Neru felt her phone buzz with a new text. Flipping it out, she read it out loud. "Oh, wow! Did you know, Neru? We're going to have two new students tomorrow!"

"Really? Ooh~I love to make new friends!" Teto squealed.

"Just as much as you like bread?" Meiko added.

"No, no one can compare to my bread!"

Meiko laughed.

"Well, I've ought to go and make sure Ted doesn't steal ma bread! Bye, Ritsuo! Bye, Neru! Bye, Meiko!"

And Teto skipped off.

Meiko nodded her head to Rin. "I'm Meiko Sakine. I'm the leader of the cheerleading squad, and I love sake. I hope Neru doesn't eat you up by tomorrow." She winked and went off.

"Oh, I will!" Neru yelled after. She looked back at Rin who flinched. "Now, we'll go meet some more frie-"

"Nope! I have things to do! I can't deal with all of this! Why do you like me anyway?" Rin wondered.

"Because you're perfect~"

"No I'm not. Tell the truth."

Neru shook her head. "You don't need to know. No one needs to know. Okay?" Rin blinked. "Okay. I'm going. See you later."

Rin watched her walk off slowly.

_Well, that was depressing._

Rin shook her head and started to walk home.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally found the time to make this chapter. I have exams all week! But, next week will be Fall Break and I'll be able to upload some more chapters! :D

I know this chapter seems very over-due, and I actually hope you guys are still interested. If not, I don't know if I'll be able to continue if I don't have the support.

I have been thinking of re-making this story and it being better AFTER I finish "Falling, but Growing." It all really depends if you guys want it. I already have an idea of what I want to do. Do you want me to?

Support + Inspiration = Motivation

Only you guys can make that happen.

Review.

Bye.


	5. Old Friends

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: I'm happy I still have the support. I decided not to remake the story, but instead go with it. I'm going to use the ideas that I had in the first place and put it in here.

Thank you all for encouraging me! I was 100% thinking if this doesn't work out, I'll pretend I never made it. But, now, I'm regretting that thought! So, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

That next day, Rin woke up with a thousand texts on her phone. They were all an unknown number, but she kinda knew who they were from.

Rin ignored them all and sat up.

Throwing on some clothes after doing her daily routine, she skipped down the stairs to find Lily. She was holding her face in her hands. Rin blinked, worried and walked up to her mother. "Mom...what's the matter?"

Lily looked up with a few tear stains on her face and Rin gasped. "Mom! What happened?! Who did this?!"

Lily shook her head and stood up. "It's nothing. Have a great day at school, honey." And she trudged to her room.

Rin looked at after with a confused look. That's when her eyes glanced at the clock and she hurried out the house. Whatever it was, Rin will find out.

* * *

><p>As Rin was walking into the school, she heard her name being called from down the hall. The hall was empty, so it was pretty easy to hear it. Turning, she saw Teto running full speed to her. Rin closed her eyes and was ready to hit the ground. "STOPPP!"<p>

Rin opened her eyes and saw Teto right in front of her, breathing heavily._ My life almost ended…_

"Sorry, Ritsuo~! But, I have to show you something!" Teto took her hand and dragged Rin (full-speed) down the hall. _WHAT THE HECK?!_

Teto suddenly stopped and she pointed a direction for Rin look at. "Look, Ritsuo!"

Rin was dizzy. "Wha-what?" She felt a sharp pain on her back. "AH!"

"I told you to look~" Rin glared at the red head and looked to the direction that Teto pointed at.

Rin squinted her eyes and could see two girls...one with pink hair and one with odd...blue hair…? "They look skeptical, don't they?" Teto whispered. "I don't trust them."

Rin sweat-dropped. "You don't know them." _They do look familiar though..._

"I don't need to! With weird hair like that-" She gasped. "They could be serial killers!"

Rin facepalmed.

"I'm going to go talk to them." Rin held Teto back by grabbing her wrist. Teto blinked. "What is it?"

"I don't need you trying to scare them, Teto."

Teto snatched her hand away from Rin's grasp. Crossing her arms, she asked the blonde, "Why don't you go?"

"Because I don't need to talk to them."

"Chicken?"

Rin blinked. "What?"

Teto put her hands on her hips. "You scared to talk to them? You believe they're serial killers too?! OMG! We're twins~"

_How...did...I…_ Rin sighed. "I'm going."

Teto watched Rin start to walk off. "B-but, Ritsuo~you can't just leave meee~ RISTUO!"

"GO AWAY!"

The two girls looked behind them from the shouting, but saw no one. They shrugged and talked to each other again.

* * *

><p>Ms. Yowane clapped her hands when everyone settled in her classroom. Rin looked over at Len who was organizing all the data he had so far for the project. "I got enough information- I think. What about you, Ritsuo?"<p>

Rin took out a folder from her binder and handed it to him. "I stayed up pretty late last night to get that done. I'm not sure if I got as much as you got, but it looks close." She threw him a soft smile.

Len took the folder and put all of his data inside it. "Hey, I have a question."

"Yep?"

"Not to offend you or anything, but you look kinda...I dunno…" Rin raised her eyebrows. "Girly."

"I get that alot, okay?!"

Len laughed. "It seems like it! Maybe, I could give you a nickname...how about...Rin?" Rin gulped. "Yeah! Rin seems like it! Your new name is Rin Kagene!" He smiled brightly.

"Rin Kagene?! What a cute name for my husband! Eii!" Gumi exclaimed behind them. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, class! Attention!" Ms. Yowane shouted and everyone quieted. "I think you all know by now that we're having new students today." Her head directed to the door. "Come in, Ms. Megurine, Ms. Hatsune!"

_Megurine? Hatsune? Why do they both sound so familiar?_

The door slid open slowly and Rin widened her eyes at seeing that yes...her best friends from eleven years ago...was here.

Miku and Luka smiled to the class. Miku decided to start first. "My name is-"

"TEACHER!" Rin shouted. Everyone looked over to her. Miku and Luka blinked. They whispered to each other and giggled. Ms. Yowane glared.

"Ritsuo...since you oh-so interrupted Ms. Hatsune, why don't you introduce her for us?"

Rin blushed and heard a few people snicker. Ms. Yowane crossed her arms. "We're waiting."

"Yeah, shota!" someone yelled out.

Rin felt so much heat travel to her face. She sat down and covered it with her hands. "Husbando~you shouldn't have done that~" Gumi whispered behind her and patted her back. Len flashed her a look of concern until bringing his attention to Miku and Luka.

"That's what I thought," Ms. Yowane muttered and smiled apologetically at Miku and Luka. "I'm so sorry for that, girls. Please, continue, Ms. Hatsune."

Miku smiled and glanced at Rin. _Looks so familiar...but looks so hot~!_

She cleared her throat. "My name is Miku Hatsune. I used to live here for about six years, but I moved to a small town named Sony with Luka here. Since my parents and I didn't like it there, we moved back here. I also remember I used to have a very good friend. Her name was Rin...something...I forgot her last name…" Miku looked down, hoping wherever Rin was, she'll forgive her for forgetting her name.

Len, beside Rin, nudged her. "Ne, you're name's Rin now, huh?" He laughed some more.

Rin laughed uncertainly with him. _If only you knew, Len._

Ms. Yowane smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure out her name very soon, Ms. Hatsune. You're next, Ms. Megurine."

"Thank you," Luka said with a small smile. "My name is Luka Megurine. I can't tell you much about me since Miku and I share the same backstory. I'm very sorry to you all!" She bowed and everyone sweat-dropped.

_Still as polite as ever huh, Luka?_ Rin shook her head.

Miku laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about her…" Miku turned to Luka. "Get up, pinky!" Miku whispered, even though everyone heard her. Luka did as told with a light smile.

"I'm so sorry."

_Eh…_

"Now, our class is having a project about the human body. Is it fine if the two of you could be partners?" Miku hooked her arm with Luka's and nodded.

"Of course! We're like sisters~!"

Ms. Yowane smiled. Rin has never seen her teacher smile so much. Probably just leaving a good impression before she turns into Medusa. "Great. Can you ask someone to explain the project for you? I have a lot of paperwork to get done. Thank you." And Ms. Yowane retreated to her desk.

"Oh, Rin?" Len asked. Len actually liked the new pet name. Rin tried so hard to ignore it.

"Yes, my dear partner?"

Len chuckled. "We haven't decided who wants to draw the human bo-"

"Uhm...Ritsuo, right?" Rin looked to side of her to see Miku and Luka there. Rin had to stop herself from falling out of her seat.

"U-uh...Hai?! I mean...I-uh...y-yes?!" Miku giggled and Luka smiled.

"You're cute! I like you already!" Miku cooed.

Len parted his lips. He was cut off, and from girls.

Gumi growled. "Get away from my man, devil!"

Miku and Luka snapped their attention to a green-haired girl. Rei sweat-dropped. "Ignore her, please. She needs help."

Miku laughed some more. "Oh, Ritsuo, we need help on our project. Would you be a dear and help us?" Rin swallowed. How is she supposed to handle this?!

"Su-"

Rin was cut off when she felt herself being pulled to a chest. Gasping, she heard a voice say, "I'm actually his partner. Sorry, ladies." _Len._

Rin is still a girl. So, of course she couldn't help the hotness come to her cheeks.

Miku and Luka gave a shocked look. That's until Miku exclaimed, "OMG! OMG! OMG! NEW SHIP! NEW SHIP! Yaoi all da way~~!"

Luka laughed sheepishly.

Rin quickly got up from Len's _chest_ and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I already have a partner."

Miku nodded. "It's okay! But, you're making it up to us~"

Rin blinked. "How?"

"By sitting with us at lunch. Dur! Bye, Ritsuo~!" And Luka and Miku walked to another table.

Rin shook her head and looked back at Len who started drawing. "I'll be drawing," he said, not looking up at her.

Rin nodded and watched him.

Gumi and Rei shrugged at each other and started to fight on who draws.

* * *

><p>AN: Long chapter just for you, lovelies! I would've updated sooner, but I was hanging with the squad~ (You should know who they are, Ms. Treble and Bass :D)

So, Miku and Luka are finally introduced! I love the way I made their characters. I may or may not have based them off of some people I know…

And Len...woah! What's happening with him?! *fans myself* Is it hot in here, or is it just me?

Anyway~ review if you'd like! :D


	6. Confusing Kiss

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: So happy it's fall break. I'm updating like crazy! Yet, I still have so many ideas left! :D

But I'm also sad that fall break is coming to an end D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Rin grabbed her tray from the chef and thank you'd her with a soft smile. Rin turned and tried to look for her friends who didn't know her, but she knew them. Should she go ahead and say that she is actually Rin?

"Ritsuo~ where are you walking? We're over here, ding dong!" a voice exclaimed. She looked over to see Neru and the rest of her "friends" at the table.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot that DEMON is my...ugh…_

"I want to sit with someone else, Neru," Rin said. Her eyes glanced at Len who was eating his food while talking to guy with blue hair. Teto and Meiko gestured Rin to come and sit with them.

Neru narrowed her eyes. "Boyfriends are always supposed to sit with their girlfriends. Right, girls?" Teto and Meiko nodded.

Rin sighed. "You're not my girlfriend! I'm no one's boyfriend! Okay?!" Len looked up and watched Neru glare at Rin.

"Of course you're my bo-"

"Neru," Len interrupted and everyone was shocked to hear him speaking. "Don't do that to him. He can sit wherever he pleases." Neru stared at Len who was smiling at Rin. Neru looked between the both of them.

"I knew you were in the closet, bastard!" And Neru started to run off to who knows where.

"W-wait…! Neru!" Teto and Meiko ran after her.

Rin smiled at Len. "Thanks," she breathed out.

"Hey, you have to sit with the new girls, don't you?" Len asked. Rin nodded and started to wander her head around to see if she can spot them.

"Yeah. I don't know where they are though…"

"Sit with us, then. We don't bite." Len looked at Gakupo who was smirking. "Well, almost everyone." Rin sat next to Piko who was eating a sandwich. "This is Kaito Shion, an ice-cream addict." Kaito and Rin exchanged smiles. "This is Gakupo Kamui, the pedo." Gakupo glared at Len. Rin sweat-dropped. "And that's Piko- he's kinda quiet." Piko and Rin nodded to each other.

"I'm Ritsuo Kagene, nice to meet you all," Rin introduced. Piko narrowed his eyes at her who blinked. "What?"

Piko shook his head. "Sorry. It was nothing." And he continued to eat his sandwich. _Weirdo._

"Ritsuo! There you are! We were looking for you!" Miku exclaimed with Luka by her side.

"Heh-heh! Now you found me!" Miku frowned. "Too cheesy?" Rin laughed sheepishly.

"Sit with us! It'll be fine right?" Kaito asked and admired Miku. She had such long, shiny, thin hair that reached the bottom of her waist. Her hair was pulled back into two ponytails, and the color amazed him. Her eyes were a bright blue that seemed to glisten just the right way. Her friend didn't look half bad either.

"What about Neru, and Teto, and Meiko? They seem pretty mad," Rin stated.

"Ah, they'll be fine! Come on, join us!" Kaito chuckled out. Miku and Luka sat next to each other at the table.

"I'm Kaito, that's Len, that's Gakupo and Piko is there." He pointed at each person. The two girls smiled at them.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, and that's Luka Megurine."

"Nice to meet you!"

Rin glanced at Len at the corner of her eye and watched him eat. Something about him just made her curious.

That's until he stood up and said, "I have to go and…"

"Make it up with Neru?" Rin looked up at Kaito who was laughing.

"No." Len adverted his eyes elsewhere, so Rin knew he was lying. "I just need to get some water, is all." And he ran off to where Neru skipped to.

Rin looked over at the guys. Kaito and Gakupo were giggling with each while Piko was still eating his sandwich. Miku and Luka were laughing and whispering with each other. Miku gasped and exclaimed, "NO I DON'T!" Luka's eyes widened when everyone looked their direction. Miku smiled. "Nothing to see here~" And they continued to laugh.

Rin cleared her throat. "Hey, I've heard that Neru used to go out with Len. Is that true?"

Kaito looked her way. "Yep! They used to really love each other, but Len couldn't 'deal with her,' so they broke up. I'm not sure who knows the true story though." He cheekily laughed.

"Aren't you two best friends?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but we all have friends that we just share our secrets with. I'm just not that friend." Kaito turned back to Gakupo and they started to giggle with each other again.

_I wonder who it is then…_

* * *

><p>"Why are you dating Ritsuo, Neru?" a voice asked right above her. Lunch was going to end soon. Teto and Meiko were gone to get Neru some water, so she was all alone.<p>

Neru looked up from her seat at the bench just outside of school and saw him. Of course, she avoided him at lunch, but how could she avoid him now?

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want? And why do you care? What, you and Ritsuo are a couple? Heh. Who would've thought…"

"I just asked you a question, Neru," Len said calmly and sat next to her at the bench. Neru scooted away with a huff and Len sweat-dropped. "Neru…"

"Look, it's none of your business! It's not like you care, baka!" Neru yelled.

Len smiled at her. "Of course I care. Is it because of me?" Neru blushed and screamed.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID, YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S BECAUSE OF Y-" She was cut off when lips contacted with hers.

* * *

><p>"That Ritsuo guy...is very…"<p>

"Feminine?"

"Yeah...it's almost...weird," Piko said while talking to Kaito in their next class together.

"Do you think he's a crossdresser?" Kaito laughed. Piko wanted to laugh along. He knew it was a joke.

But, it seemed so true.

_Is he? It would be rude to ask that anyway, so why bother?_

* * *

><p>AN: Dat cliffhanger doe! XD Hmm...another idea that just popped out of my head, I guess!

Sorry for the short chapter too! I wanted to get this baby out fast before fall break ends. And yes, fall break is coming to an end for me! Monday is when I get back to school :(

But don't worry! I will still update, but not as frequently! So, still look forward to these hot updates~!

I don't usually do this thing, but I want to shout out to my great friend, Sychronicity Girl (or Rui-chan)! This chapter is for you, girl! 3

Anyway, review if you'd like! :D


	7. Secrets Worth Kissing For

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: You know, I've been reading my older stories, like Criminal Love and stuff, and I've noticed: My writing was so...different from now. I noticed that I made the characters curse A LOT! I've also noticed that I never described the characters like how I'm doing now. Yeah sure, I described IA and maybe Mikuo, but not as much as I'm doing now.

I have to admit: My writing back then was so horrible. Like, did I not re-read my shit? I'm so happy I'm going to edit Criminal Love. But, I guess we all have to start somewhere.

Also, thank you all for 50+ reviews! Yay! I was so happy, but when I saw, it was late at night and I had to be quiet or I'll get yelled at. XD Thank you~!

Anywhore.

Does anyone even read these? I don't even know. So I'll just stop now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Rin stared at the piece of paper Miku handed her. Miku giggled sweetly and smiled brightly. "What is this?" she asked to the teal-haired girl.

"My cell number."

Rin sweat-dropped. "Why would I need this?"

"Because, I want you to come to my house! It was the old house I had when I was six. It didn't change. I remember when Luka and my friend, Rin made a dare with each other." Rin blinked and swallowed. "I dared her to dress as a boy until she grows old. The only way to break it is to kiss a guy on the lips."

Miku laughed. "I was such a little girl back then. I pretty sure she forgot about that dare. I mean, I even forgot."

Rin's eyes widened._ Forgot?!_

"I wonder how she's doing…" Miku shook her head. "Anyway, Luka is at my house now! We wouldn't want her to wait, ne?" She started to run until her hand was caught. She looked back to see Rin holding her hand. Miku blushed and giggled. "Oh~ we're going a little fast for hand-holding, aren't we, future husband?"

Rin quickly let go of her hand and cleared her throat. "M-Miku...that dare that you gave to that girl...you simply forgot about it?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"What happens if she...I dunno…" Rin laughed a bit. "Uh...still remembers...and is still...ya know...heh-heh...doing the dare by any chance?"

Miku blinked, a little confused. "Why would she remember something that happened eleven years when we were like, six? That's kinda stupid!" She giggled some more.

Rin laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, I know right? That is...stupid hah-hah...hah…"

"Now let's go to my house, Ritsuo!" Grabbing the blonde's hand, the two raced to the teal-haired girl's house.

* * *

><p>"Your friend...is a crossdresser," Piko announced to Len when he was over his house. Kaito nodded with Piko. Len chewed at his banana. Gakupo wasn't there currently, which was a relieve to all of them.<p>

"Why do you think so?" Len asked, throwing his banana peel away.

"Look at him, dude! Do you know how _feminine_ he looks?! That's beyond weird!" Kaito shouted.

"Are you weird-ed out at all?" Piko wondered, watching him lean back in his chair.

"The name Rin must suit him well, then." He smiled at the two who widened their eyes.

* * *

><p>"He kissed you?! Neru, what are you going to do?!" Teto screamed, almost yanking her hair out. Meiko gawked her mouth open.<p>

Neru nodded, amazed herself. She buried her face deeper in her pillow at her house.

"He likes you," Meiko stated the obvious.

Neru shot her head up, it being doused in red. "Of course he likes me, you idiot! What do I do?!" Meiko looked down.

Teto shrugged. "Maybe he kissed you because he pitied you. It could be a possibility."

Neru gasped. "What happens if he did…?! What happens if he likes Ritsuo?! Noooo~~!"

Teto and Meiko sweat-dropped while exchanging glances. "Uhh...I think we all know that Len's not...yeah."

Neru took her phone. "I'm going to text Len one question. If he does not get it right, I'll know something is up."

Meiko gestured to Neru's phone. "Go ahead," she said with a smile.

"Let's see what he says."

* * *

><p>"LUKA~~ BRING IN THE CHIPS!" Miku yelled when Rin and her arrived into the Hatsune's house. Rin winced at her voice.<p>

_The hell?_

Luka had a bowl in her hands with a light smile. "I have the chips. What room?"

"Is Mikuo here?"

_Oh, yeah._ _I remember Mikuo. I used to tease him all the time about him looking girly. He used to get so mad! What a pansy! I wonder what he looks like now…_

Luka shook her head. "No. Probably with his girlfriend or something. Anyway, let's go to your room!" And they skipped into Miku's room._ My friends are so weird…_

Rin saw Luka and Miku whisper together and Miku backed away, blushing beet red. "NO!" Luka looked behind herself to see Rin raising her eyebrows. She smiled sweetly and turned back to Miku, whispering. "Okay...fine...I will," she sighed out. Luka squealed.

"Thank you!"

_Weirdos…_

When they were settled in Miku's room, Rin couldn't help the memories that came back to her. Looking down at her clothes, she saw how stupid she is. Who would remember a dare that was over eleven years ago?!

"No one."

Miku looked up at her. "Hmm~? What's wrong, Ritsuo?"

Rin shook her head. "N-nothing. So, what are we going to do in here?"

Luka smiled widely. "Miku actually has something she wants to tell you."

Miku's face became red again. Rin blinked. "What is it?"

"We-well...I know this is my first day here...but I can't help but feel like I know you."

_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DO!_

"Uh-huh.."

"So.." Miku came closer to Rin who backed away. "Will you go out with me?"

Rin's eyes became wide. From the corner of her eye, she could see Luka giggling silently in her hand. "Wh-what?!" Suddenly, she could Miku's lips on her own. Rin gasped and pushed Miku back. Miku landed in Luka's arms with a confused look. "M-Miku…! I don't-!"

"What is it, Ritsuo?"

"Do you not know?!" Rin stood up. Miku blinked and Luka kept on laughing. _Why is she laughing?! Does she...know?_

"Know what?!" Miku demanded.

Rin took off her baseball cap and took off her baggy jacket. Underneath the jacket was a shirt, it saying,

**_We are to be sisters till the end. I'll miss you, Rinny-kins! Please don't forget us! ~Miku & Luka_**

Miku slowly got up. "R-Rin…? Is that you?"

Rin felt tears swell in her eyes. Nodding painfully, she said, "Miku, Luka, I missed you guys so much."

"I KNEW IT!" Luka shouted. Rin and Miku directed their attention to the pinkette. "I knew you were Rin."

"Why didn't you say anything, Luke?!" Miku yelled.

Luka laughed some more. "I wanted you to figure it out yourself."

_No wonder why she was laughing like a maniac._

Rin fitted on her cap again. "I'm still doing the dare, so please, don't tell anybody."

Miku looked back at the blonde. "Why? That was eleven years ago- when we were little kids!"

Rin smiled lightly at her. "We promised though, remember? Why would I break a promise?"

Miku and Luka slowly started to smile and Luka stood up. "Alright. You promised. We all did. Breaking promises isn't the way to go," Luka said.

Miku nodded. "It's not."

"Not at all," Rin added.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I decided to do another update today just for the heck of it! And I also want to say thank you to a guest reviewer of giving me the idea of this chapter (Michelle-chan)

If you want to give me any ideas, I'll be sure to use them :D

Anyway, Luka knew all along that "Ritsuo" was actually Rin. But does Len know too? :O

Review if you'd like! :D


	8. Scary Stories In The Dark

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! How are you doing? Is live good, family good?

That's good.

Sooo...I have been looking at a few older anime, and lemme tell ya, the feel train has been set up! My God, I was crying after I finished the anime, "Chobits" again. T^T

Do you like "Chobits"? It's a good anime, you should check it out. But you may feel like a pervert after you finish it :P

I also decided to make this chapter spooky in honor to Halloween! Although Halloween is not here yet, I still want to put out this chapter before it haunts us! Get it…?! Get it…? No…? Okay...

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A light flashed on and everyone looked toward the ceiling. Ms. Yowane sighed and walked back to her desk. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" she shouted and everyone quieted down. "It's raining pretty hard outside, so you would expect a black-out like that! If it happens again, then, we could always sit here until it works again."

Everyone nodded. "Ritsuo~ I'm scared! Please hold me~" Gumi cried behind her. Rin rolled her eyes.

"RITSUO~~~"

"Hey, Ritsuo," Rin looked to the right side of her to see Teto there.

She blinked. "What?"

"I'll cling onto you if there is another black-out! Just wanting to let you know!"

_Why does every girl do that to me?!_

Rin scooted her seat closer to Len. "Uh...I would rather not becau-"

"HE'S MINE, WITCH!" Gumi yelled. Everyone in the class sweat-dropped. Miku and Luka giggled with each other, remembering what happened that night before.

That's when they all heard a lightning strike outside and the lights turned off again. Girls screamed or groaned. The boys hollered or sighed. Suddenly, Rin felt arms wrap around her. Looking to her sides she saw both Gumi and Teto there. She groaned.

"Calm down, everyone! CALM DOWN!"

They did.

"It's just a simple black-out! Like I said, let's just sit here and wait! You can talk amongst yourselves, but not loud! I have work to do." Ms. Yowane grumbled and started her paperwork.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Miku said and Rin turned to her. "Let's tell scary stories while we wait! Halloween is only a couple of weeks away, so why not?" Everyone shrugged and went to the teal-haired girl. "Who wants to start?" she asked.

"Anyone BUT Teto!" Meiko said.

Teto huffed. "Hey~! I'm cool!"

"Fine, I'll start then!" Miku announced. Len sat next to Rin who smiled at him.

"There used to be an old story long ago with an older lady stalking the halls of this very school. All you could hear was her words echo, 'Kill, kill, kill, kill...' and she only did that on rainy days."

Gumi gulped and clung to Rin who pushed her back. "The old lady was always holding a knife in her hand, she would be outside every classroom, listening to the students who would scream in joy," Miku's voice lowered in a whisper.

"One day, one girl asked her teacher if she could use the restroom. The teacher said sure and the girl went outside to the bathroom. The old lady just watched her in the dark as the rain pit-padded on the window. Louder, harder, faster."

Rin suddenly felt chills run up her spine. Suddenly, she heard someone say, "Ms. Yowane, may I use the restroom?" Rin blinked and looked to the student. Her name is Aoki Lapis- they never talked before, but she seems like a nice girl.

Ms. Yowane nodded with a 'sure' coming out her mouth. Then, Aoki slipped out the room.

Rin directed her attention to Miku. _It's maybe just a coincidence._

"Anyway, the students asked, 'Hey, isn't she in the bathroom for far too long?' And everyone started to look for her. As they looked, they could only see trails of strange red liquid on the floors leading to the bathroom. The students looked in the bathroom to see red dripping out of the door. They opened the door and saw the girl, hanged on the ceiling. She was screaming for help, but everyone stood there in awe as she reached her hand to them. Blood dripped down her neck and everyone screamed in horror. They tried to help, but it only got worse. Soon, the girl was killed."

Miku smiled at everyone as they blinked. "Creepy…"

"NOT AS SCARY AS MY STORY!" Teto exclaimed.

"NO ONE CARES!"

"Awww~~"

"Hey, hasn't Aoki been in the bathroom for far too long?" someone asked. Rin gulped.

"Yeah, let's go look for her!" Everyone stood up and went out the door.

"Hurry back!" Ms. Yowane shouted. Rin stayed in her seat._ It's just a coincidence._

"Hey, Rin, let's go," Len said and grabbed her hand. Dragging her, they caught up with everyone else.

"Wait, is that...BLOOD?!" Luka yelled and stared at the floor. Kaito sheepishly laughed.

"Sorry, I kinda dropped some red paint on the ground while walking to art. No biggy~"

"THAT IS BLOOD!"

Everybody shrieked. Miku said, "Hey, hey! Guys! Stop acting like pansies and let's go find Aoki!" And they started walking again.

Rin looked down to her hand to see that Len was still holding it. She blushed, muttering, "Uhh...Len?" Len blinked and looked over to her.

"What is it, Ritsuo?"

"Hand…"

"OH, SORRY!"

"Hey, guys, the blood is going into the bathroom," Neru said.

"Wait, isn't this exactly like the story you just told, Miku?!" Meiko asked.

"What?! I just made it up! I wanted to make everyone scared for their life! But not this type of scared!" Miku started to cry. Rin ran up to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"Guys, let's calm down! Kaito may have just dropped...paint...on the ground! Now, let's see if the story is true or not," Rin stated. Everyone nodded nervously and followed the blood that was leading into the girl's bathroom.

"It stops here," Len said. He gulped. "Anyone wanna do the honor and open the door?"

"I-I'll do it," Gumi volunteered. Slowly reaching her hand to the door handle, she opened it up little by little. As lightning struck, everyone screamed.

"AOKKIIII IS DEEEAAADDDD~~~~!"

In the stall, Aoki's body was hung from the ceiling. Muttering words, blood dripped from her mouth. "G-guys...please...help…"

They tried, but the rope got even tighter on her neck, and blood stained her face and the students' hands. Aoki cried out again, but with her last breath, she was killed.

"AHHH!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud, creepy laugh. Everyone directed their attention to a dark figure in front of them, holding a blood covered knife. "AHHH!" The figure walked up to Rin and grabbed her hand, turning her around. The knife was pressed against her neck and she yelped.

"GUYS, HELP ME!"

"RITSUO!"

That's until the lights came on and they stopped their screaming. The laughter toned down and they were faced with Ms. Yowane and Aoki behind her. "HUH?!"

Aoki and Ms. Yowane continued to laugh. "You guys totally fell for it!" Aoki laughed out.

Everybody blinked at each other. Ms. Yowane lifted the utensil, revealing that it was a butter knife. She let go of Rin who ran behind Miku.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Aoki smiled brightly. "Yep! It was all a prank that Ms. Yowane and I set up together."

"HOW?!"

"Well, we altered the lights for just the hallways, our classroom, and the bathroom. That thing that seems like me is just a doll. The lights were off, so you can't see the face of it, only the 'blood'." Aoki's smile became brighter.

Everyone sighed in relieve. "Very funny, Aoki," Rin sighed out.

"Yeah," everyone else added.

"Someone else also helped out too. I dunno where she is though," Aoki muttered.

"What does she look like? We may know her," Miku said, smiling.

"Well, she's an old lady. She's the janitor. Anyway, she helped out with the fake blood."

"We don't have a lady janitor, though," Teto said.

"We don't?"

That's when the lightning strike came again and they heard a loud, terrifying laugh. "Kill, kill, kill…"

Everyone widened their eyes.

"AHH!"

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! It's not a very long chapter, so please excuse that for meh!

What did you think? Did you like the story?

Michelle-chan: I would totally use that idea, but not right now in the story! Maybe a little later, 'kay? :D

Review if you'd like~! :D


	9. My Adrenaline For You!

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back, guys! Did you miss me? I actually had to do a few exam retakes so I can get a higher score on my progress report, so I had to study really hard. I told myself not to get caught up in fan-fiction for about a month. And I did it! I should've warned you all. I'll be sure to do so next time! :D

ALSO! A special someone will be appearing in this story. He/She has been mentioned, but he/she has not appeared. Do you know who he/she is? :D

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"A play?!"

Miku nodded with Luka by her side. It was lunch time when Miku said it, with everyone biting into their sandwiches. Rin was just confused with everyone else.

"Why a play?!"

"Fall break is coming up, and I know NONE of us have things to do," Miku pointed out, smiling.

"I have things to d-" Miku glared at Kaito and he whimpered.

"How are we supposed to pay for that?" Rin asked, catching everyone's attention. "How are we supposed to pay for a stage? Who is the writer- the direction? What about props?"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other. "We didn't think of that…," Len muttered.

"Exactly!"

Miku gasped. "I have an idea!"

Rin sighed. "Not another one…"

"We can throw a concert at the school! If there's enough money, we'll be able to do a play!"

Piko raised an eyebrow. "There's only one more week until Fall break comes up."

Miku nodded. "We'll be able to make a song and memorize it!"

"Uhh…"

"What?"

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?!" everyone yelled.

Miku flinched and pouted her lips. "We're all talented- I'm sure we'll be able to write and sing a song in time…"

Luka scooted closer to Miku. "I'm with Miku! Everyone else in?"

Gakupo shrugged. "I'm in! I get to see more hot girls~"

Kaito sighed and smiled. "Yeah! I'm in! More money equals more ice cream~"

"Me too! Miku's right- I really don't have anything to do," Len admitted.

Rin looked at Piko. "Not you too," she grumbled.

Piko nodded. "I'm in. It seems like fun."

"Are you people insane?!" Rin shouted.

Len said, "Come on, Rin-"

"STOP CALLING ME BY THAT NAME!"

"-you can join. It won't be _that_ bad!"

_That's because you don't know Miku as much as I do…_

Rin sighed. "Fine. If it goes downhill, it's not going to be my fault." Miku squealed.

"YAY! Afterschool, everyone meet me at the school gates so we can go to my house."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>As afterschool rolled up, Rin quickly ran outside to meet everyone else outside. When she did, she only saw Len there. She quirked a smile on her lips. "Hey, Len! I can't believe you got here earlier than me."<p>

He looked back at her. "Yep. Kaito should be here in a second too…"

Rin nodded. A few moments went by until Len's voice came up again. "Say, why did you agree to this?"

Rin blinked.

"It seemed like you really didn't want to do it, but when everyone else agreed, you did. Why?"

Rin thought for a second. "I guess I don't want anyone else to be worried about me...if I didn't. That'll seem like too much. They are already worried about me as it is. I don't want to seem like a bother to them." She smiled brightly. Len felt his stomach flip. "Would you like to seem like a bother too?"

Len felt his face heat up and he looked the other way. "Y-yeah, Ritsuo...I-I get you…"

Rin gave him a confused look. _Why is his face so red?_

"Hey, guys! What're you doing out here all alone?! Adorable!" They turned to see Miku and Luka there. "You guys came earlier than expected! How long were you two out here?"

Rin smiled. "Not that long, actually. We were just talking about different things."

Miku wiggled her eyebrows at Rin while Luka giggled. Rin blinked. "Uhm...what's up with your eyebrows, Miku?"

"Nothing~" she sang. "Anyway, I already have an idea of what the song will be about, but we need a few more people than just us to sing it."

Len shook away his red face. "Like who?"

Luka turned to him. "We'll say when everyone is here."

* * *

><p>Miku clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. Everyone was at her house as planned. "Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make."<p>

"What is it?" Gakupo asked aloud.

"We may need to drop a person and add a few more people to make this song."

"Drop who? Piko questioned.

Miku gave him a forlorn look. "You, Piko…"

"Why him?!" Len exclaimed, standing up. "What did he do?"

"Its just that...the song won't fit with him in it...I'm sorry," Luka apologized and Miku nodded at her side.

Rin stood up as well. "Can't we let him do something though? We can't just suddenly drop someone out like that."

Miku glanced at Luka. She shrugged and whispered something in Miku's ear that no could hear. "He could be our assistant."

Piko blinked. "What do I have to do?"

Miku winked at him. "You could get us food and clean our work up~"

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uhh…"

"What?"

"HE'S NOT DOING THAT!"

Miku pouted.

"I can help organize the concert and play while everyone else is working on the song," Piko suggested.

Kaito nodded. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea, to be honest! Let him do that!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Miku sighed. "Okay, okay." Piko smiled.

"Now, who do we have to add into our group?" Rin asked, sitting back down. Len did too.

Luka sheepishly laughed. "Well…it'll have to be...someone we all know we don't want in here...actually two people that we don't want…"

"Who is it?" Gakupo wondered. Everybody was anxious to know.

"Gumi and Meiko…," Miku answered.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's basically an introducing chapter for the upcoming events! I'm sure you can guess what the song is, right? Who ever guesses it right will get a special mention~~ ;D

Soo...I decided to just update weekly instead of every other day! How about every Friday/Saturday, ne? I think that'll be best for me and you. Long waiting equals longer chapters~~

Review if you'd like~ :D


	10. Sincere Apologizes?

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: Hola, amigos and amigas~~ I'm back with another chapter, and I kept my promise to update today! I'm actually writing this on Friday, but I'm spending the night over my friend's house, so I'll probably not be able to update until late Saturday or Sunday afternoon. It all depends on my mood, I guess.

And someone who reviewed got the song right! It is from the Bad End series! The person who guessed that is Rui-chan!

And the song is Bad End Night! The person who guessed that right is thecraziestninja!

Now, let's get onto the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

"WHAT?!" we all screamed at the same time. I do NOT want Gumi and Meiko in our song! And I'm sure no one else wants them either!

Miku nodded her head, ashamed. "It's hard to say...but it's true. If we can't have them in, we won't be able to do the concert."

Why in the HELL are we doing this in the first place?! That's the main question for all of this!

"It'll only be for a week guys! Don't worry. Are we all in?" Miku puts her hand in front of us. Luka stands up and does the same thing. She smiled brightly at the teal haired MANIAC!

"I know I'm in!"

Miku smiles gently. "C'mon guys. One for all, and all for one, right?"

Kaito sighs and puts his hand on top of Luka. "I'm in! I agreed to this, and I don't break my agreements! Besides, it'll be fun. Gumi and Meiko aren't THAT bad!"

Yeah, until Gumi comes near me! I frown at Kaito, even though he can't see it.

"I'm still in. It's just because the hot ladies will notice their senpai~" Gakupo cooed and put his hand on top of Kaito's. I had to stop myself from gagging in my mouth.

"Me too, even though I'm not in the song," Piko said that with a bitter tone. I guess I would too if I was dropped out of the song!

Everyone's attention was directed to me and Len. Len looked over at me and I could almost feel his warmness enter my body. Not like I like him or anything!

He took my hand in his. I swallowed. He smiled at me and my heart pounded. "We're in." And before I could reject, Miku threw her arms in the air.

"YAY! Thank you everyone! We're going to blow everybody away with our amazing voices!"

I could feel my throat hitch when Len's hand tightened around mine.

"What will our band name be, by the way?" Luka asked, scratching her head. I stared at Len at the corner of my eye. What is happening in that head of his right now? I really wished I knew.

"Voices...Voca…," we could hear Miku contemplate the name to herself. "Vocal…"

"Vocaloid!" I called out unexpectedly.

Everyone flinched away and their eyes landed on me. "Vocaloid?" Kaito repeated with his eyebrows raised.

I nodded. "Yeah! Why not?"

Everybody exchanged gazes with each other. Is my name that BAD?!

Miku shrugged. "Sure! Let's do it!"

And we all threw our arms in the air.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"THIS IS A DISASTER!"

Everyone ran into Miku's room that next day as she was writing the song down. "What is it?" Piko asked, concerned.

"Meiko said she's not able to do the concert UNLESS we apologize to Neru!"

Len blinked and looked to the side. Rin noticed this and sighed. She forgot about the Neru and Len drama that happened a few days ago.

"Why can't we just walk over there and apologize?" Gakupo questioned walking to Miku's door to exit her room.

Miku shook her head. This made Gakupo stop in his tracks. "It's not that easy because of a certain blonde haired Kagamine!" She glared at him who sheepishly laughed.

"Hehehe~"

"What are we going to do?" Miku pouted, slumping in her seat.

It was silent for a few moments.

Rin could just _feel_ the awkward atmosphere in the air. She took in a breath. "How about I talk to Neru? I think I'm the main reason why she's mad."

Len shook his head. "I should take responsibility. I did something that iIcan't take back, so I have to do it." _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place._

"No! I have to do it!"

"No, I have to do it!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU?!"

"YOU'RE CHILDISH!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"Okay, guys! QUIT~" Miku yelled and the two blondes stopped arguing. "Whatever happened between you all, we have to fix! Like, RIGHT NOW! Len, you already had a talk with the demon!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

Len glared at her.

"Ritsuo, you should go to Neru. We don't have much time, so run there!"

Rin nodded and she was off in a mere second.

* * *

><p>Rin told herself that it was going to be alright before knocking on Neru's front door. She prayed a few times, just in case!<p>

The door opened, showing Teto. Teto and Rin stared at each other for a few seconds. "Ritsuo? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to apologize to Neru."

Teto crossed her arms. "I know you're here for Meiko, too! It's OBVIOUS!"

Rin bit her lip._ An excuse!_

"No, I really mean it! I've done terrible things to her in the past, and I'm finally here to say sorry. Please…?" Rin swallowed. Teto narrowed her eyes at her. I'm not convincing her at all!

Rin took in another breath. "I'm serious, Teto." She stepped closer to Teto who blinked. "I know you may think that I'm just buttering you up so I can go in there- but I'm not! Neru has...a lot of...potential in her life right now! Don't you realize how suffering she looks?"

Teto listened carefully.

_I have to sound more thoughtful!_

"Neru is a beautiful, talented girl. I guess…" Rin had to FORCE a blush on her face. "I guess I do want to date her…"

Teto gasped. "Wah…?!"

Rin hid her face with her hat to be a little more convincing. "I think I really like her...or maybe even...lo...l-love her…"

Rin looked into Teto's eyes. "So, please! Let me talk to her!"

Teto couldn't help the squeal come out of her lips. "EII~~~!"

Rin covered her ears. "GOSH!"

"EII~~! I CAN'T WAIT TILL NERU TALKS TO YOU! PLEASE, COME IN!" Teto took her hand and dragged her in.

The door closed behind the blonde. Rin never went into Neru's house before, but it looks very different from her house. Teto was literally jumping off the walls. "NERU~~~!"

Rin winced from her loud voice. "You can be a little louder! I don't think Japan heard you yet!" Teto ignored her and kept calling Neru's name.

_Please get me out of here!_

Suddenly, the front door opened. Teto stopped her inhumane screaming and turned to the door.

Rin widened her eyes to see who it was.

Teto's mouth gaped.

"Len…?"

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO, KAITO?!" Miku screamed. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RITSUO'S JOB TO COMFORT NERU! NOT LEN'S!"<p>

Kaito and Gakupo exchanged glances. They smiled at each other. "He has a special surprise for her."

Miku blinked at them. "What do you two have planned…?"

The two giggled with each other and everyone sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>"Len…?" Teto breathlessly asked.<p>

Len smiled at them both. "Where's Neru at?"

"Len?!" they all heard screaming from down the hall. In a moment, Neru was walking up to all of them. Teto let go of Rin's hand (finally) and gulped.

"Uh...I'll just leave now!" And Teto ran down the hall to get to Meiko.

Rin glared at Len. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Len only smiled wider. "Neru, I have something to tell you."

Neru felt her heart beat race. What was he going to say?

Rin's dry throat choked her.

He took Neru's hands. Rin watched, speechless.

"I really like you, Neru," he said. Neru blushed. "However, I have different definitions of 'like' for people. So…" Neru widened her eyes. "I think we should just stay friends. It'll be the best, right?" He said with a wink.

Neru gasped. "What?!" She screamed out in agony.

Len let go of her hands and took Rin's wrist.

He opened the door. He looked behind him with Neru still there. "I'm sorry, Neru. Once you're done shouting, could you send Meiko to us? Thanks." Of course he said that with his bright smile.

And they walked out with a fuming Neru behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 10, done! That was a very fun chapter to write! Not one of my best, but I'm proud of it!

In the next chapter, "Vocaloid" will be rehearsing their song! But will a certain someone get in their way?

Review if you'd like~~ :D


	11. My Confused Heart!

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back with another chapter! Chapter 11~~~

So, around this time of a story or fan-fiction, there would be lots of fluff! Don't worry~~ lots and lots of fluff would be coming up! You'll just have to hang on!

And 100+ reviews?! At chapter 11?! Thank you all, but I'll have to thank the guest reviewer, Mia, for that. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV; Wednesday<p>

"Everyone, settle in your seats! I have an announcement to make!" Ms. Yowane called. Gumi got off of Rin's desk and hopped in her seat next to Rei. Rin was relieved about that! She saw Len coming to his seat after waving at a few girls.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You can never stay on one girl…," she mumbled.

Len blinked. "Jealous?" he smirked.

Rin gasped, already red. "How?! I'm a _guy_!"

He winked at her. "Exactly." Rin swallowed and looked over.

Once everyone was seated, Ms. Yowane began her announcement. "As you all know, I gave you a project a week ago. And I told you that it had to be turned in within three weeks!"

Rin gasped._ I forgot about the project!_ She looked over at Len who was as calm as a baby sleeping. _Is he not worried at all?!_

"The project will be turned in the week after Fall break! So you have the rest of this week and next week. If it isn't done by then, you not only get an F on the project, but an F in the class!"

Everyone was silent.

Ms. Yowane smirked and winked. "Make sure you get it done, 'kay?" And she returned to her desk.

Rin gulped and turned to Len. "Uhm...Len…?"

Len looked at her. Even though his face was calm, his eyes were screaming. Rin sighed in relief at seeing that.

"We're going to have to do that project soon! We have to do the play next week, so we won't have any time," Rin explained. Len nodded.

"Which house are we going to?"

Rin blinked, confused. "Huh?"

He looked at her, like she was crazy. "Uh, yeah...we won't be able to do the project if we don't go over each others houses. So, which one?"

_My mom will go nuts if she sees a boy coming over my house! She may even spill everything about me being a girl and stuff...his house it is!_ She rolled her eyes.

"I'll go over your house, I guess...but what about Miku and the others? Miku already finished the song and we have to rehearse it," she reminded.

Len thought for a minute. He looked over Rin's shoulder to spot Luka and Miku giggling with each other. "Miku! Luka!" They snapped their heads over to him. "Come here," he gestured. They did as he said.

Once they were near them, Miku asked, "What do you guys need? I'll be sure to help!" She winked. Rin stuck out her tongue.

"About today...can we change our schedule for the whole rehearsing the song thing? Ritsuo and I have to finish the project over my house tonight."

Miku sniffed in the air. "Do I smell a new ship arising~?" she sang. Rin and Len blushed. Rin shook it off as Len cleared his throat.

"S-so, can we?" Len tried to change the subject.

Luka looked at Miku. She whispered, "Actually, Miku, we haven't even asked Gumi if she can join our band yet…"

Miku gasped in surprise. "I totally forgot about her!" Luka nodded. She turned back to the two blondes. She laughed sheepishly. "Uhh...y-yeah! We can change the schedule! Heh-heh~" Rin raised her eyebrows.

Len smiled, relieved. "Great, thanks!"

Miku swallowed. "Yep…" That's when she hopped in front of Gumi. "Hey, Gumi, may I ask you something…?"

Rin scoffed.

* * *

><p>Afterschool<p>

Rin was waiting for Len outside. Her heart was beating fast and her face was warm. _I'm going to Len Kagamine's house, that's why! I really hope his family isn't crazy like mine…_

Her eyes wandered around the school's campus in search for him. _Where could he be?_

Suddenly, her eyes landed on someone she hasn't seen in a while. Neru Akita. She was seated on a bench, giggling with someone who looked similar to her. _New boyfriend? But, why do they look so alike?_

Their eyes connected. Rin blinked. They stared at each other and Rin felt like Neru was reading her mind.

Rin looked the other way- she couldn't deal with Neru's sharp gaze. She had to wait for Len, that's all.

Neru, on the other hand, rolled her eyes back to the strange man next to her. "Who's he?" he asked, placing his hand on hers.

Neru smiled at him. "I don't know. Just some weirdo, maybe."

He smirked. "He better," he purred out. His grip on her hand tightened. "Let's get out of here." And they walked away. Rin was relieved.

"Rin, Rin! I'm here!" Rin could hear her name being called in front of her. Her head turned to see that Len was running towards her, waving his hand in the air.

Rin smiled, glad that he's finally here. "Hey, it took you long enough."

Len exhaled and inhaled continuously. "Sorry! I was just-"

"Flirting?" Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

Len blushed. "N-no…!"

Rin shook her head. "Just lead me to your house." Len stared at her. Rin blinked, a bit confused.

Len noticed how small her face looked. It looked funny under that hat of hers. Her short blonde hair stuck out and around her face, escaping the hat. Her eyes were the main source of why her face was so bright, he guessed. Rin almost looked cute.

Len felt his stomach flip. _What is this? What am I thinking?_

"Len…?" Rin questioned.

Len shook himself out of his daze and smiled. "Sorry for that too." He laughed. "Let's go."

He started to walk, but he noticed that Rin wasn't following him. He looked back at her with his warm, sweet grin. Len gestured his hand to her, saying, "Come on~" Rin did as she was told, following Len who lead the way to his house.

* * *

><p>Len rung the doorbell for his house. Rin sweat-dropped. "You don't have your key?"<p>

Len laughed nervously. "I-I leave it sometimes, okay?"

"Riggghhhttt~~"

"I do!"

The door opened. It showed a girl who looked the same age as Len. She had long blonde hair and the same color eyes as Rin.

"No key, Len?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Len sighed, looking down. "I'm ashamed…"

"You should be!" Rin winced at her loud voice. _Geez, calm down!_

The girl then turned to Rin who flinched away. She held out her hand and smiled. Rin noticed that Len and her had the same bright grin. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lenka Kagamine, Len's older sister!"

Len added, "Only by one year though!" Lenka stuck her tongue out at him.

Rin slowly took Lenka's hand and shook it with her own. "I'm Ritsuo Kagene...nice to meet you too…"

Lenka nodded. "You're very cute for a boy~!"

"I get that a lot, okay?!"

Lenka laughed.

Len took Rin's hand and pushed through his sister. "Let's work on our project, shall we?"

"Yeah...we should…"

* * *

><p>Rin's POV; Thursday<p>

"And...done!"

We all stopped our singing once Miku called out for us to finish. "That was perfect, guys! We'll be AMAZING on that stage!"

We all cheered, except Meiko who was glaring at everybody. "This is stupid! Why do I have to be in here?!"

Gumi growled. "Hey! Don't complain! This is supposed to be fun!"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Not really…"

"You only get a little part to sing, it's not THAT bad!" Miku reminded, already annoyed. I was a bit peeved off as well!

Meiko crossed her arms. "Are we done yet? I really need to get home."

Miku scoffed. I'm still wondering why in the hell we put someone like Meiko in here anyway! But, we can't lose her though, or the song will get ruined…

"Whatever! We're done! Make sure you're not late this time, Meiko!" Miku called.

Meiko started to walk out of Miku's room. "No promises." With that, she slammed the door closed.

We all just stood there. Miku's head was down and she was cursing under her breath. Luka wrapped an arm around her. Miku shook her head and looked up with a happy, strained smile. "Well, we're all done here! Thank you all. Bye!" she waved us out.

Something is wrong with Miku, and I have to find out what it is.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 11, done!

So, Miku is mad about something...it may be from Meiko, or not…! We don't know!

And I introduced Lenka! Lenka is my favorite female fan-made vocaloid, actually. I like introducing her into my stories!

In the next chapter, Friday is the last day to rehearse the song and get everything ready for the concert! Would something bad happen on the way, though?

Review, if you'd like~ :D


	12. Am I Falling In Love?

Dare

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome to chapter 12 of Dare!

Happy late Thanksgiving, too! If you celebrate it...I was sooo full on Thanksgiving! So many leftovers…

Btw, O/O/O/O/O means a short break.

And thank you for 5,000+ views! My next accomplishment is to get to 10,000 views! *hint hint* ;)

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV; Friday<p>

"It's the last day to rehearse everyone! Let's do our best!" Miku announced and everyone (but Meiko) cheered.

O/O/O/O/O

"You put up all of the posters right, Piko?" Luka questioned the "assistant" of the group. He shook his head, ashamed. Luka raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I didn't have enough time! You and Miku rushed me into doing other things, so how in the hell was I supposed to finish that?"

Luka laughed sheepishly. "Y-yeah...sorry."

Piko huffed.

She then got an idea. "Hey! Can you call Ritsuo and Len here, please?"

"Why?" he asked.

"So they can finish the job that YOU were supposed to do!"

Piko rolled his eyes.

After they arrived in front of them, Len wondered, "What is it?"

Luka winked and gave them a stack of posters that had everyone on the front with their band name Vocaloid on it as well. Rin and Len gave her a confused look. "May you put up those posters for me?"

"But I thought Piko did that!" Rin complained.

Piko laughed nervously. Len and Rin glared at him. "So-sorry guys…"

"So, can you?" Luka wondered with a warm smile.

The two blonds exchanged glances. Len shrugged. Rin sighed and faced Luka. "Whatever. C'mon, Len."

Rin started walking out of Miku's house. She looked back at Len who was staring at her. She smiled lightly at him. "Why are you just standing there? Let's go, slow poke!"

Len looked down at this hands. They were trembling and sweaty. _Why are my hands like this?_ His heart started pounding against his chest. _Why is my heart like this? I mean, I did stay up kinda late last night...is this a side effect_?

"Len~! Come on~!" Rin called.

Len's head darted up to see Rin gesturing him to join her. _Or do I...feel a feeling called...love? That's impossible! Ritsuo is a…_

Len then remember a few weeks ago of what Piko and Kaito told him.

_"Your friend...is a crossdresser," Piko announced to Len when he was over his house. Kaito nodded with Piko. Len chewed at his banana. Gakupo wasn't there currently, which was a relieve to all of them._

_"Why do you think so?" Len asked, throwing his banana peel away._

_"Look at him, dude! Do you know how feminine he looks?! That's beyond weird!" Kaito shouted._

_"Are you weird-ed out at all?" Piko wondered, watching him lean back in his chair._

_"The name Rin must suit him well, then." He smiled at the two who widened their eyes._

Len watched Rin as she walked towards him. _Is it true? Is he...a girl?_

Rin took his sweaty hand and entwined their fingers together. "Dude! Wake up! We have to get this done before sunset!"

_Just by the way Ritsuo talks…_

Len looked down at their joined hands. Rin started to walk out of Miku's house.

_Just by the way Ritsuo walks…_

Len examined how Rin looked like once more.

_Just by the way Ritsuo looks…_

Len felt his lips perk up in a smile.

_Am I falling in love?_

O/O/O/O/O

"Where did Ritsuo and Len go?" Miku asked when she went to where Luka and Piko was. They looked up at her and Luka smiled at her best friend.

"I sent them to put up the posters that Piko didn't put up!"

Piko growled. "Could you please stop telling people that I did that?!"

Luka glared at him. "Well, you did!"

Miku hissed, "Piko! Do you job! I have to pay you to do this!"

"You're not paying me at all!"

O/O/O/O/O

"And the last one...right...here! We're done!" Rin announced after putting up the last posters on a pole next to a supermarket.

Len nodded. "Great! We should go get something to eat. I'm starving! Are you hungry as well?"

Rin smiled wide. "Yeah, thank you!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Food~"

And she twirled around. Suddenly, she bumped into Len who gasped in surprise.

They both collapsed on the ground with a loud thud which made everyone around them stop what they were doing.

Len groaned and noticed that he was on top of Rin. Their faces were only inches apart. They both widened their eyes at the sight.

"L-Len...?" Rin whispered.

Len's breathing quickened. He closed his eyes and remembered something that his mother told him long ago.

_"Love is warm. When two people love each other, they are drawn to this warmness that they can't escape. They can feel each other's heartbeats as they embrace each other. When you truly love someone, never let them go. Because...they will never come back in your life unless you fight to see them. Remember that, Len."_

"Len?" Rin asked, a bit louder.

Len opened his eyes quickly and jumped away from Rin. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

Len shook his head. "Ritsuo...I'm so sorry...I…" He looked around to see everyone's eyes on them. "I…"

Rin scratched her head. "Uh...it's really okay…"

Len ran a hand through his hair. _My mind is going crazy._ "I'm really sorry! I have to...go home now…"

"But...we have to rehearse our song...this is the last day." Rin looked concerned. "You have to make it."

Len swallowed._ I feel like I'm going to collapse._ "I have to go."

"But, Len!"

He darted off before she could reach out to him. She raised her eyebrows. _Why is he acting so weird today?_

O/O/O/O/O

"Where's Len, Ritsuo?" Miku asked when everyone was ready to rehearse. Well, almost everyone.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. After we put up those posters," Piko growled, "he said that he had to go home. He's been acting weird all day though. Maybe he's sick…?"

Kaito blinked. _What the…? Len's never sick! That's strange…_

Miku sighed. "Alright. Let's hope he'll be able to make it to the concert tomorrow!"

Rin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I hope he's alright…" She looked the other way.

Miku breathed out. "Okay! Let's do our best for the rehearsal! Ritsuo?"

Rin glanced back at the tealette. "Yeah?"

"Can you sing Len's part for us, please?"

"Why me?" she mumbled.

"You guys do look exactly alike! You may even sound alike, too! So, why not?" Miku grinned.

Rin nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll try my best…"

"Alright! Guys! In one...two...three!"

"VOCALOID!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm...is Lenny-kins in love for the very first time?!

Hahah XD Where will this lead to? A hug? Or even a...kiss?

In the next chapter, Vocaloid completed the concert! Now, it's time to do the play! The storyline and the roles, however...does it seem too much for Rin to handle?

Review if you'd like~ :D


End file.
